Netflix and Chill
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: JoJo is upset about the rumors that have spread about her and Bray. Sami attempts to cheer her up with a night of Netflix. Fluff.


**Netflix and Chill**

* * *

He had walked right past her. She knew that the rumors had hit him hard; they had hit her hard too. Still, that did not give him the right to ignore her. They had done nothing wrong, she had done nothing wrong. She did nothing to deserve this treatment.

It was obvious she did not fit in with the roster as it was. She wasn't a wrestler, she wasn't a manager… she was just JoJo, just a ring announcer. Then all of this happened. She understood they had to be careful, he needed things to blow over, he needed the chance to fix his marriage but, it simply wasn't fair. He could at least talk to her in the hallways. What was wrong with two coworkers talking at their place of employment?

She raked her fingers through her messy curls as she slid down the wall to sit on the sidewalk outside of the arena. It was like she had lost her best friend… she was so lonely.

"Hey, is something wrong? Did you get locked out or something?" A familiar voice caught her attention and she slowly looked up, praying the sadness would not show in her eyes. She wasn't in the mood for talking. "Do you need me to let you back in?" Sami Zayn was peeking out one of the large glass doors.

"No, no. I was just thinking." She waved her hand nonchalantly. "Thanks for checking though." She hoped he would leave it at that and go back inside to prepare for his match. She was disappointed though; he stepped out propping the door open with a small rock and sat down on the sidewalk beside her.

"Are you okay?" He asked, resting his hands on his knees as he watched her intently.

"I'm fine Rem, just thinking…. You know, needed some alone time."

"No. I hate being alone. Especially when I am upset." He gave her a knowing look and she sighed. "You can talk to me Jo. I promise I won't say anything to anybody."

She thought for a moment. He said nothing, leaning against the wall. His brown eyes scanned the empty parking lot, one foot tapping as he waited for her decision. What could it hurt to talk to him? He was not going to do anything to cause trouble… that simply wasn't in his nature. He was the quintessential nice guy. "Well… I am just a bit down I guess…"

"About what," He questioned, turning his gaze toward her.

Her cheeks flushed under his intense gaze, "Well, it's just…" Was there anyway he didn't know about the rumors floating around about herself and Bray Wyatt. It was all over the internet… it seemed impossible that he would be unaware. She sighed, "With everything going on with Bray. . . "

"Oh you mean your guys' torrid affair?" Sami said eagerly, a smile curving his lips.

" _That doesn't exist_." She said impatiently and the red-head shrugged. "Do people actually think it is true?"

"I think most people think it isn't their business regardless."

She frowned, waves of emotion crashing over her as she let her head rest in the palms of her hands. Fantastic, her co-workers thought she was having an affair with a married man. She would never . . . "We are just friends. We talked a lot. I do not have a lot of friends in the company. Bray was always very kind to me. His wife saw how often we talked and jumped to conclusions."

"I'm sorry." He sounded genuine. "So what is the problem… if you didn't do anything wrong. Why should you worry?"

"Well now, I have a whole new reason to worry because if people think it is true everyone is going to think I am some evil home wrecking bitch." Tears stung at her eyes and she fought to keep them from falling.

"No one is going to think that. We are all with each other all the time…. Traveling together…. we don't get to see our families all that much… sometimes things just happen."

"Yea but this time nothing happened."

"And you know that… and soon this will all blow over. You just have to wait a little bit. Don't let it get you down Jo."

She nodded slowly, some of the guilt and anxiousness ebbed away. "Thank you. I just wish he would speak to me. It feels like I lost my best friend." She glanced at him to find him frowning.

"Well, I can't fix that but, I can keep you company. How about we hang out after the show? Do you like movies, Netflix?"

JoJo bit her lip nervously, contemplating the offer. It would be nice to not have to spend the night by herself. None of the female superstars ever offered for her to join them when they went out. "Yea, I love both. Thanks, I think I would really like that."

He smiled and climbed to his feet before holding his hand out to her. She smiled gratefully and took his hand and he pulled her to his feet. "Great. Then I will see you after the show." He smiled and walked over to the door, pulling it open for her.

She nodded, "Yeah, after the show." She confirmed before stepping through the open door.

* * *

The night seemed to go by quicker than usual and JoJo found that she did not feel quite as uncomfortable as she had over the past few weeks. She ignored any judgmental glances and as time passed she found herself more and more excited about her time with Sami. It was just some movies or Netflix binging but, it was a distraction that she was greatly looking forward too.

So when the show ended and it was time to go she collected her belongings as quickly as possible and headed for the double doors that led to the parking area. She stepped out into the cool autumn air and glanced around the parking lot.

Sami was nowhere in sight. Had he stood her up? Had his offer been some kind of joke? She found it hard to believe that Sami was capable of something so cruel but, did you ever truly know someone? She was just about to pull out her cell phone to call for a taxi when a white car pulled up in front of her. The passenger window slid down and Sami's smiling face appeared on the other side. "Sorry to make you wait. I figured you would take longer to get out so I ran to the store really quick. I hope you weren't waiting too long."

JoJo couldn't fight the smile that curved her lips. "It's okay. Thank you so much for this." She opened the door and slid into the passenger seat. She buckled her seat belt as he pulled out of the parking lot.

"Trust me, it is my pleasure." He drove with one had on the steering wheel, the other tapping rhythmically on his knee to the soft sound of music humming from the speakers. She hadn't even noticed the noise at first, too caught up in her relief that he had not been messing with her.

"You are too sweet." The words escaped her, her cheeks flushing. He chuckled, exposing a brilliant smile.

They rode in silence to the hotel. He parked in the back and got out of the car. She followed suit, collecting her purse and suitcase. He grabbed some bags from the back and his suitcase out of the trunk. "I am on the third floor. You don't mind coming up to my suite do you?"

"Suite?"

"Yea, I paid for the upgrade myself. I prefer to cook for myself instead of going out so I upgrade to a room with a kitchenette whenever I can."

"I didn't know you liked to cook." She followed him as she led the way to the back entrance of the hotel, dragging her little pink suitcase behind her. "I can't cook to save my life."

There was that chuckle pushed the up button on the elevator. "Maybe sometime I can give you some lessons." He flashed a smile as the elevator doors slid open and she could swear her heart skipped a beat. _What was going on with her?_ She followed him onto the elevator and watched as he pressed the button for the third floor.

"Yea that would be nice." She managed.

They rode in silence and when the doors once again slid open she followed him to the end of the hall. He pulled a white and black key card form his pocket and slid it into the door. He pushed the door open and gestured for her to step inside. She smiled and walked in, leaving her bag and purse by the closet.

"Wow this is a nice room." She complimented, looking around the spacious room. Large windows looked out over the city. A couch, coffee table, stand, tv, desk and chair filled the room. An open doorway led to a bedroom and bathroom.

"Thank you. I was pleased with it." He had also left his suitcase by the closet door. He carried the bags to the coffee table and sat them down. He sat down on the end of the couch closest to the window and picked up the remote. "Please have a seat." He motioned to the empty expanse of couch beside him.

She walked over and sat down in the middle of the couch as he turned on the TV.

"Netflix sound okay to you?" he asked, as he left the Netflix option on the guide highlighted.

"That sounds great to me."

He smiled and clicked the select button before grabbing the bags off the coffee table. He dumped them on the coffee table. She looked at the items and smiled. She fought the urge to laugh at the sight. A wide variety of small boxes of candy, two pints of ice cream, a box of plastic spoons, and, the only healthy item on the table, a six pack of bottled water, lay sprawled out in front of them.

"I thought maybe you might like something to cheer you up."He said with a shrug.

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you, Rem, this is incredibly sweet."

His cheeks flushed scarlet and she couldn't help but think that he looked absolutely adorable. "What do you want to watch?" He asked.

"Absolutely anything, I like pretty much everything."

He smiled and skimmed through his list, picking some superhero show and grabbing the two pints of ice cream. She grabbed the container of Cherry Garcia and the books of plastic spoons.

He might have watched one too many chick flicks but, the gesture was sweet and she couldn't help but smile as she ripped open the container of ice cream and took a bite.

They watched an entire episode of the show, eating ice cream and laughing at the completely ridiculous characters. She smiled, watching him as the opening credits for the next episode began. This was the best she had felt in weeks.

"I can't thank you enough for this. It was exactly what I needed." She said, taking a sip from one of the bottles of water before tucking it between her crossed legs.

"I think we both needed it." He said, taking his spoon and stealing a scoop of ice cream from her pint.

"Hey you got your own, jerk." She laughed.

He laughed too.

They continued to watch show, when they finished their ice cream, she got up and threw the empty containers and spoons into the garbage. He had kicked his shoes off and was sitting with his legs up on one of the reclining ends of the couch. She finished off her water and threw the bottle away as well before walking back over to the couch and sitting down beside him.

"JoJo, can I tell you something."

"Sure."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. His cheeks were tinged pink as he drug his lip between his teeth. "I – I was relieved when you told me you and Bray weren't a thing."

JoJo frowned but, nodded, confused about where the 'confession' was headed.

"It's just. . . well." The pink shade of his cheeks spread to his ears. "I like you and have wanted to ask you out for a while but, didn't think you would be into me." He said, all in one breath. He inhaled deeply when he finished, the pink shade darkening to a deep red that matched his hair.

She smiled, surprised. "You like me?"

"Well yea. I mean, what isn't there to like?"

This time she was the one blushing. "I would love to go on a date with you Rem. Unless you count Netflix and chill nights, which I do…. Than this could easily be one of the best first dates I have ever been on."

The tension in his shoulders dissipated and a smile crossed his face. "You might just be the perfect girlfriend. I am all for Netflix and chill." He smiled grabbing the box of Twizzlers off the coffee-table. "But maybe tomorrow we can have a lunch date." He pressed the select button on the remote to start the next episode.

"That sounds perfect." She smiled and inched closer, leaning against his side as the next episode began.

* * *

 **This is a little birthday present for a very good friend of mine, Eva. I really hope you like it hon. I am so sorry it is so late.**

Disclaimer – don't own Sami, JoJo or Bray…. Or anything else associated with World Wrestling Entertainment.


End file.
